


On Reserve

by samwhambam



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this prompt floating around the tumblr the other day. Connor and Oliver are just strangers who are fighting over a book on reserve at their University's library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue and write a second part. Kind of feel inspired to, but I'm not satisfied with anything that I've been writing. Not my first piece, but my first piece in over 4 years and the first for my Coliver babies. *sigh* This summer break will be the death of me.

“Excuse me?” It was spoken at a whisper, barely audible over the pages being flipped right next to Connor. It was so quiet; he could pretend to ignore it. He hadn’t looked up or even flinched, he could ignore the voice and it would go away. 

“Excuse me,” The voice was louder, more clear, more assertive. Connor froze, he wasn’t sure he could ignore it anymore. His mind began to whirl as he thought of ways he could sweet talk the voice into letting him keep the book longer. 

“I know you can hear me, and I know you know what it’s about,” The voice was tense, Connor had nothing left to do but to acknowledge the situation and look up. He subconsciously gripped the book to his chest. The midterm was in three days and his own copy had never arrived. He spent the last couple of mornings tracking the book and of course it was set to arrive the day of the midterm. Of course, that’s what happens when you try to save money. 

“My three hours isn’t up yet. Step off,” The coffee pulsating through Connor’s body made his heart beat faster. The panic of the midterm coming through in his choice of words. He may regret his attitude later, but the midterm was in three days. It was each man for themselves. 

“It’s 2:30, your three hours was over half an hour ago. Don’t be a dick. It’s my turn,” The man stuck his hand out, gesturing for the book. Connor hugged it tighter, checking the time on his watch. Where had the time go? He had only read two chapters and the exam was covering six incredibly long chapters. Connor slowly unclenched his fingers from the only copy that the library has on reserve. He handed the book over quietly as he got up to visit the reference desk to put his name back on the list. 

*

Connor had spent the last three hours combing through his notes, re-writing key points and jotting down questions to ask the TA at the review the next evening. The two chapters he was able to read were engrained in his mind, and he was ready for the next two. There was three minutes left and he was going to make it count. 

He got up, pushing his chair back lightly, brushing off the scowls from nearby students whose concentration was broken by the scratching of the chair legs against the linoleum floor. He walked quietly and threw himself down on the open chair opposite his book thief. Connor placed his clasped hands together, placing them on the table and leaning forward to stare at the man currently flipping through what Connor feels is respectively, his text book. The man looked up, locking eyes with Connor for a second, narrowing his eyes before turning back to the book. 

The man was cute, a sprinkle of light freckles spread across the tops of his tan cheeks, which Connor had to fight back the urge to run his fingers over. His dark brown eyes frantically moved across the page as his last minute was coming to an end. He sighed as he held the book out to Connor. If the midterm wasn’t coming up quickly, Connor may have pushed the book back towards the man, given him a wink and let him keep it for another hour. But the exam was in three days. There wasn’t time to fantasize about what this gorgeous man could possibly look like naked. They were quickly approaching the “every man for himself” time period. This class wasn’t curved and he needed an A. The man pursed his lips and Connor grabbed the book and began to turn away. The thought of biting his pouty lips briefly came into Connor’s mind, but it was quickly approaching crunch time and he felt like this wasn’t the last time he’d be seeing him. The man got up quickly, and Connor was guessing he’d see him in three hours. 

Connor was right, this cycle continued until the man handed over the book for the last time that night. Connor greedily took the book as he got ready to read his last two chapters. A pink post it caught his eye before he could watch the man walk away. Even though Connor didn’t have time to make a move, didn’t mean that he couldn’t watch. From what he noticed earlier, the guy had a really nice ass. It was small, cute and perky. He could work with it. 

He peeled the sticky note off the cover, “I’ll be here tomorrow. If you are too, we may just have to work something else out. This is getting ridiculous. –Oliver” Connor stuffed the note into his backpack as he got to work. He would definitely be there tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a midterm on Friday that I'm procrastinating studying for. Summer school sucks. So, I wrote this instead. Enjoy! May write a 3rd chapter. Might not. I'm too indecisive.

Connor rushed back to the library the next day. He had over slept, originally wanting to get to the library when it opened, but it was now noon and the library was stuffed with students. Connor made his way around the tables, scanning the people for Oliver. Yesterday had been nice, entertaining even. Each handoff of the book came with a sassy comment, a joke, or a complaint about the class and the professor. It was comfortable, a nice break from the studying. It didn’t hurt that Oliver was easy on the eyes. 

But Oliver wasn’t there. Connor grabbed the textbook, resigning himself to sitting alone. Flipping through the book, another pink post it caught his eye. He peeled it off the random page. “Talked to the professor in OH, mentioned that these concepts were really important for the test. Spend an extra 20 minutes on this. –Oliver” Connor smiled as he pulled out his notes, drawing a chart to help organize the terms. 

That’s how the rest of the afternoon went. Connor turning a random page and finding another pink post it. All of them containing helpful comments pertaining to the midterm. Things that Oliver had learned from talking to the professor and the TAs. After reading each one, Connor gently peeled them off of the page, stacking them on the side of his desk. Connor had spent countless study breaks, holding the notes in his hands, turning them over and staring at Oliver’s hand writing. He traced the writing with his index finger, memorizing the way that the ‘O’s don’t completely close, and how the dots for the ‘I’s appear letters later, nowhere near the letter itself. It was endearing. Placing the stack back down on the table, Connor got back to work, turning the page to the chapter review. Covering the chapter summary was another post it. This time it was a joke. “What happens when the frog’s car breaks down?” Below the question was a phone number. 

Connor immediately pulled out his phone, texting the number the question. A minute later he received the response “It gets toad away.” Connor couldn’t help but chuckle, earning a glare from the woman sitting across from him. He mumbled an apology, his smile wide and non-apologetic. 

“It wasn’t funny. You don’t have to laugh,” Connor jumped at the voice behind him. He turned quickly in his seat, smiling at Oliver.

“I thought it was funny,” Connor smiled at him while moving his backpack off of the chair next to him. The guy who had originally been sitting next to him left around dinner time. As soon as he walked away, Connor claimed the seat with his backpack. Hoping for this moment. “You thought it was funny. You can’t deny it.” 

Oliver sat in the now empty chair. “I did.” 

Connor watched as Oliver unpacked his study materials, placing them in a neat pile in front of himself. Sitting on top was a planner with a large “equality rocks!” sticker with rocks waving pride flags on it. Connor smirked as he turned his full attention to Oliver. 

“I’m Connor, by the way,” Oliver glanced down at the outstretched hand, pausing a second while his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I’m Oliver,” Oliver smiled awkwardly as they shook hands, letting go as soon as possible. He opened his planner, flipping through the pages until he reached a lined page in the back, covered in chicken scratch, most of the bullet points already crossed out. “Sorry, I completely skipped over the whole introduction part. That’s kind of awkward.”

“Eh. You’re cute, so I’ll overlook this for your sake,” Connor smiled at Oliver as Oliver’s eyes began to widen. They just stared at each other, finally Oliver looked down and began to shuffle through his actual notes, pushing the planner to the side. 

“So, have you started going through the practice situational the professor put up? I, uh, did. What’s your study plan? I’m just going to go over the practice questions. You weren’t at the review session,” Oliver rambled as he straightened the few pens he pulled out. 

“Which did you want me to answer first?” Connor challenged as he turned to fully face Oliver, leaning towards him. Oliver blushed as he mentally began sorting through all of his statements and questions.

“What’s your study plan?” Oliver breathed out as he realized how close Connor was.

“To go over the rest of the chapter summaries. Then go through the practice questions. Preferably with dinner in between the two. With you. Something light. So I’m not too full for future activities,” Connor winked at Oliver, raising his eyebrows at Oliver’s surprised expression.

“Um. I have a boyfriend?” It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out as more of a question. 

“Do you?”

“No. But I am married to my textbooks,” Oliver laughed as Connor just stared at him. “I’m taking too many classes right now to have fun on the side. I’m doing comp sci and I’m mostly in labs this quarter.”

“Then why this forensics class?” Connor was intrigued. And completely over studying. This was a good distraction. 

“I’m morbid and like these kinds of things,” Connor snorted at the bluntness of Oliver’s comment. 

“What else do you like?” Connor prompted Oliver with another wink. He has been told that his winks are irresistible. 

“Getting A’s. Also, why are you winking so much? Do you need eye drops? I have some. My eyes tend to get really dry when I study. I forget to blink sometimes.” Oliver strung all his words together, an obvious bundle of nerves. He grimaced as he finally comprehended everything he just said. 

Connor was in awe. This man who fully admitted to forgetting to blink while studying was rambling and Connor still wanted to bang his brains out. Oliver let out a nervous laugh at Connor’s silence and reached over, scratching his left shoulder with his right hand, causing the muscles in his arms to flex. If Connor wanted to hit it before, he definitely wanted to spend some time with him now. 

“I’m trying to subtly convey that I want to make out with you later, but you don’t seem to be catching on to how serious about this I am,” Connor grinned as Oliver’s cheeks turned bright red. “But I think you got it now.”

“I thought you were just joking around,” Oliver bit his lip, looking down. He turned in his seat to face Connor. “I guess it wouldn’t be the worst decision I’ve made.”

“That’s the spirit! Want to grab a drink or two?” 

“Ask me again after the midterm,” Oliver smiled at Connor and it took his breathe away. 

“Oh, definitely. I now have a new goal for this midterm, which is to do better than you,” Connor turned back to his notes, smiling at the soft laugh Oliver let out.

“Not going to happen, but if it motivates you, you can keep thinking that,” Connor let out a laugh at Oliver’s sass. He could get used to this.


End file.
